A Spys Word Is Never Broken
by Hellz-Angel4489
Summary: Spying, cheating, lying...it's all part of the game plan...but love isnt.


A Spy's Word Is Never Broken

Disclaimer: Ummm..how should I phrase this etiquitly…No I'm not J.K. so yea, I think that covers all the things basically. But oh well, just incase someone decides to start suing me for 'plagiarism' *rolls her eyes* I'll state everything you guys need. I do not own nor have copyright over any of the characters names, places, or characters AT ALL… I do however own Gabrielle Sanchez who is my proud own character.

Author's Note: This is one of the stories out of all of mine that I'm going to think seriously about. For those of you who have actually READ my other stories then one note, **do not link these to any of those stories**, believe me, if you do it will be MAJORLY confusing…

-=-=-=-=-

Chapter One:  Death Eaters Meeting

Draco had had his tattoo carved into his arm about a month ago. Between then and now he's been busy, training, keeping track for things, and doing a few errands here and there. But tonight was his night, he had a feeling he'd have his first real assignment.

Looking into the mirror he inspected his shinny straight white teeth once again slightly scratching one tooth to make it all perfect. To arms wrapped around his neck, making his tie perfectly straight. Turning around he slightly kissed his girl. Drusilla. She was perfect in every way, alright so Draco could find a few flaws but it didn't matter, to him he was as close as perfect as anyone could get.

She was like him. Tall, blond, gray eyes. That's what attracted him to her. Other than the fact that she was a good 100 years older than him, and that they could never have a family, her being a vampire and dead and all, but they could always adopt. He was just at the time of relationship though, not thinking of getting married yet, after all, they're 17, they needed to breath.

She smiled and kissed him back. She was wearing one of his mother's dresses, the black one, the long silk black one. It shouted flirt with me around the whole world. She was a flirt. Draco sneered upon it. But he had a feeling he could change her.

"Come on…the meeting will start in a few minutes…we better get down there before all the better seats are taken." Taking her hand he led her down the marble staircase, between the velvet couches in the living room, passed the ancient books in the library, and down the cobble stone hidden stair case. There lied the meeting room.

Taking a seat next to his father, Drusilla sitting by him Narcissa came down with a plate of cookies. Everyone loved Narcissa, yes she wasn't exactly into the dark arts, but she was powerful, sweet, nice, and everything a loving mother could be. She was the only one to make the Dark Lord smile without having to kill someone or accomplish a mission.

Slowly but surly everyone reached inward to take a cookie. The Dark Lord had made a form. He had his body and was in full power once again, but to keep from making the same mistake he kept it quiet, only struck at night, and that was only because of the help with his Death eater followers.

He smiled at Narcissa, not fully, but a little smirk taking another bite of the cookie.

"Once again Narcissa, you have the greatest cookies in the world." Narcissa smiled and nodded leaving them to business. As he finished his cookie he slightly coughed to clear the gushy chocolate taste from his mouth. "Now, down to business."

A few people were still munching on their cookies, but all eyes were on Voldermort. Drusilla was enjoying hers, she had the mind of child at times. Draco was finished, sitting straight up and ha his ears on full alert.

"I think all for you remember our newest and now youngest member in the Death Eaters." He extended his arm out introducing Draco. "Now, we have information that there is another Potter, not direct to Mr. Harry Potter but still family. Just like him he has some power that could defeat me, that could change me back. But I am telling you all this," he slammed his fist hard into the wooded table making everyone slightly jump, everyone except Lucious and his son. "I will not be reduced to some second hand ghost once again."

Drusilla had been munching on her cookie still and had choked just a bit but was fine after Draco patted her back a few times to get it unstuck.

"Her name is Gabrielle James Sanchez, she his half faerie, and now the number one threat. As most of you know," he said circling the table, his hands both holding each other behind his back. "faeries are powerful. They have every power, every spell, and every secret, locked up inside their souls. I have reason to believe that she has the Crystal of Jamastine, which all of you know is the most powerful source in the world. So, I have an assignment for out newest member." He looked up to Draco, who's ears had perked when he heard assignment and his title all together. "Your assignment Draco, if you choose to accept it, is to go undercover, befriend her, know about her, study her, report everything back to me for further instructions. When I tell you, when the time is right, I want you to ask her to join us, to join us in our little," he thought for a moment for a word that would join in "_club_."

Draco himself thought this was a bit easy, a bit to simple, but it didn't matter to him, it was an assignment, and his first one, and he had a feeling that it would be easier than doing Mcgonagal's potion homework.

"I accept." He smirked.


End file.
